Poor, Little Robin Senji Kiyomasa
by DW2313
Summary: Megan Ichihara is wrongly accused and sent to Deadman Wonderland. She is sent to G-Ward and is faced with the horrors of being a Deadman, can Senji console her bleeding heart?


Poor, Little Robin (Deadman Wonderland story) [Senji Kiyomasa love]

Character info:

Name: Megan Ichihara aka: Robin

DW Number: 2313

Branch of Sin: Can make swords of multiple (any) types from blood. Name of Branch of Sin: Robin's Egg

Looks: Short, dark brown hair; blue eyes; 5'3" (Senji is 6'1")

My parents died in the Great Tokyo Earthquake of 2014. The Shigure family took me in at the age of eight (ten years ago). They hated me because they found out about this power I have over my blood. When I was in high school, I met Riku Mitsu and we became the best of friends. When we graduated at seventeen, we moved in together. She is my one and only.

Riku is gonna flip when she sees what I got for dinner! I thought as I walked happily back home from the supper market. I smiled. Today was Riku's nineteenth birthday and I was gonna go all out on dinner tonight. I looked down the sidewalk and saw a strawberry-blonde head bouncing up to me. I smiled big and waved at my best friend, my one and only. She came up to me and started talking gleefully about nothing in particular. I listened happily and grinned at her.

She opened her eyes after laughing, but they gained a look of shock. I gave a question, but it was answered when a hand reached over my shoulder and grabbed Riku by her shoulder. Another hand grabbed my elbow and shoved my arm through Riku. My Riku was impaled on my arm, my hand sticking out the back. A look of pain and horror crossed her pretty face. The hands had disappeared, leaving us standing there in shock.

We slumped to the ground together. I began to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry! I didn't do it, I swear!" I shouted at my Riku. She coughed up blood onto my shirt and smiled serenely at me.

"It's alright, Meggie. I know." She gave her last breath and slumped into me. I cradled her in my arms and cried onto her motionless form. People screamed around me at the scene of a body impaled on a girl's arm.

I heard the sirens, the shouts, the screams, and the voices. An officer tried to dislodge my arm from the pretty from it was embedded in. I shouted, screamed and struggled. My arm came loose with a sick squelching sound. Once I was free, the officer cuffed me and took me to the cop car as Riku was bagged and taken away. I lost my everything.

With testimonies from people who were on the street and claim that they saw everything, evidence that showed that it was my arm that had stabbed and killed Riku, and a jury that had no further questions, I was sentenced to death and sent to the privately owned prison Deadman Wonderland. I was cuffed and bused to the institution that same day. I had no idea who killed my Riku or why, but I was going to get my revenge in the worst possible way.

The prison looked like an amusement park, but it was just a face. I was taken to the inside of the institution where I was lined up with seven other guys. We were given chunky neck collars. A big-breasted warden named Makina addressed us and welcomed us to the last place we'll ever be. We were given a drawstring duffel bag with the essentials in it and a small, round piece of candy and a rulebook. We were then lead to our cells.

I sat on the bunk that was attached to the wall, set down the bag I was given and cried. I curled up on the stiff mattress and cried. I stared at the cement ceiling and cried. I cried till I couldn't cry any more tears, till I was dried up. I was given a stale dinner. As I ate, I read the rulebook I was given. It explained the rules and regulations in order not to get in trouble. There was a chapter that explained what the death penalty entailed. It said that I had to eat one of the candies that I was given every three days to extend my penalty, but I was only given one. As I read, I learned about things called Cast Points and that they were the currency here and worked like the American dollar. I found the Cast Card that was in my bag and put it in the pocket of the jumpsuit I was made to where. The book also said that candies cost 100,000 CP and that a prisoner started with only 100 CP.

I finished reading the rulebook by lights out. I curled up on the mattress and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I was taken from my cell by some security guards. I was lead down many hallways until we reached a dead end. One of the guards touched the wall and a hand-reading pad popped out of the tile. He placed his hand on it and the wall opened to reveal a small elevator. We went in and went down many levels before the door opened again. When it did, we were faced with a large hallway that leads to a big door with the letter G written on it. The guard opened the door and shoved me in. Without saying anything, they uncuffed me and left, closing the big door behind them and leaving me on my own.

"Hey!" a male voice said behind me. I looked to see a tall man with spiky hair and a tattoo over his right eye that said "DSMK".


End file.
